camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Toby Carter
Name: Toby Carter Gender: Male God Parent: Father= Bes, Ptah, or Thoth Mortal Parent: Mother= Ellen Carter Appearance: 18 years old boy, Caucasian, short blond hair, grey eyes, 5 foot 3 inches tall (quite short for a boy his age), 143 lbs, slender body bordering on being skinny. Personality: Toby is a distant person for those who know him for the first time. He came to be like that because of his less-than-ideal upbringing. He's afraid of children, not because he hates them, but because he was bullied quite severely by his peers when he was very young and that made him had the preconception that children can be very mean, especially to other children. Deep inside he likes children and won't let anything bad happen to them, but he just can't bring himself to socialize with them. Once a person got to know him close enough, they can see that Toby is in fact a warm and kind person with a very fragile heart that can break with just the slightest of touch. History: How His Parents Met: Bes met Ellen - Toby's mother - at a party that he attended. Ellen was a very fun girl at the time, dancing, laughing, and drinking with her friends, and that made Bes quickly noticed her. Bes tried to flirt with her, just to have a little fun, but somehow his flirtings was wolcomed quite warmly by Ellen. It wasn't long before they shared drinks and got drunk together. The next morning Bes woke up in Ellen's bed with Ellen in his embrace. Bes tried to make things right with Ellen by really trying to get to know her better, but Ellen was not that kind of girl. She was not a 'steady relationship' kind of person, and so she send Bes away because she considered Bes as nothing more than just a flirt. Unbeknownst to Ellen, her one night together with Bes was enough to make her pregnant with Bes' child. She was angry when she finally found out about it. She even considered about aborting her pregnancy, but finally came to her senses and decided to bore the child and gave it up to an orphanage. She simply didn't want the death of a baby burdening her conscience. Childhood: Toby was born In Denver, on June 5th 1994, and Ellen promptly gave him up to an orphanage. He stayed in the oprhanage for a while, until he was adopted. But the couple who adopted him gave him up not long after, because his crying was unworldly loud and somehow his cries made the foster parents felt uncomfortable, and even afraid of him. A few more foster parents tried to adopt him, and promptly gave him up again because of his seemingly terror-inducing cries. That condition continued until he was a toddler and was send to a halfway-home. The adults of that home was very abusive and always hit Toby whenever he cried. Living his early years in that kind of environment made Toby prefered to be a very quiet boy. In elementary school, his preference to being quiet gave rise to another problem.His teachers who didn't know about the abusive ciscumstances at home where Toby lived in considered him to be a weird boy. And his peers also thought of him as a freak for refusing to speak unless he really had to. His classmates started to tease him, bullied him, and eventually, because Toby was small in size for his age, they started to abuse him, too. They made him into a punching bag, shoved him around, made him as targets when they were throwing or kicking balls in PE, pushed him into a ditch, and other things. The worst was when one day his classmates stripped him down to his undies, gagged him, and planned to tie him to a tree at the school yard. Toby, who was somehow accustomed to being bullied and abused only kept quiet and stared at the distance, waiting for it all to end. Suddenly one of the bullies grabbed Toby's jaws and forced him to look at the bully straight in the eye. That was the worst mistake that the bully made, because when he stared into Ted's eyes, he saw pure terror emitted from Ted's eyes and brought the thought of great disasters to the bully's mind. The bully let go of Ted's jaws and grabbed his own head, screaming in terror and panic. The other bullies didn't know what had happened, and they also inadvertantly looked at Toby's eyes, and they end up gripped in the feelings of terror, too, just like their friend before. Ever since that incident, the bullies stopped bullying or abusing Toby, but in exchange they spread bad rumors about him to the whole school and made it impossible for Toby to make any friends. To make things worse, when he was 9 years old, as he was walking home alone Toby encountered a monster. At first, the monster took up the shape of a large cat and it followed Toby while he was walking home. Toby was quite fond of cats, so he stopped and tried to pet the cat, but it slowly transformed. First, the body became larger, to the size of a bull terrier, and it's neck elongated rapidly until the cat was no longer looking like a cat, but more like a small lion with a snake's body as its neck. Toby ran away as fast as he could, screaming all the way. Fortunately his house was not so far from the place where he encountered the monster, so he managed to hide in the house. But Toby made a mistake of slamming the front door when he came into the house in fear. Because of that, his foster parents became angry and they beat Toby for slamming the door. His foster parents didn't believe him when Toby told them about the monster. They accused him of lying and of course the beat him up some more. The Fateful Attack: Thankfully Toby didn't encounter another monster after that. But when he was 16 years old, he'd had enough of being beaten up by his foster parents, so he ran away from home and tried to live alone on the streets. It was a tough life, living on the street. He had to deal with hunger, cold, other homeless people, but Toby thought that it was better to live on the street rather than live in an abusive home. To make things complicated, since he was still underage, he had to hide from the police, because if they found out that Toby was only 16, they'd send him to child services and maybe even back to his foster home. Toby live in hiding on the street for more than 2 years, until he was 18, and finally free to show himself without being afraid of the police anymore. In those 2 years Toby learned how not to be such a push-over, and he also learned how to defend himself. Surprisingly to Toby, he was quite fast to learn how fight. He always held his agression all this time, but now that he's forced to fend for himself on the streets, he found out that he's quite adequate in fighting even with only his bare hands. More over, when he fights, he felt like his energy is boundless. It was as if he could continue fighting for as long as he needed. But after the fight ended, he felt the sores and pains resulting from the fight. One night,when he was trying to get some sleep under a bridge on the bank of a river, suddenly a very beautiful woman woke him up. Toby was suprised to see a beautiful woman wearing a dress made from a very thin fabric in front of him. The woman didn't say anything accept Toby's name in a very seductive way and she continued seducing him. The woman was beautiful, and also had a very enchanting voice. Toby was helpless to resist her, and he let the woman continued what she was doing and she started kissing Toby's neck. Suddenly Toby felt a very painful sensasion on the spot where the woman was kissing him, until it dawned on him that the woman wasn't kissing him. Instead, she was biting Toby's neck. Toby tried to push the woman away, but she was somehow able to held toby in her grip. He tried to scream, but all he was able to let out was just a series of desperate cries of pain. Toby slowly losing his consciousness as his blood was being drained by the mysterious woman. Fortunately for Toby, a demigod passed the bridge and he heard Toby's helpless cries. He tried to find out what was happening and he found Toby was in the process of being sucked dry by the woman. The demigod promptly recognised the woman as an El-Naddaha, a monster with the form of a beautiful woman that used to live in Nile river and feed on the blood of young men that fell into her charm. The demigod took out his kopesh and attacked the El-Naddaha from behind without it noticing the demigod's presence. The demigod only needed one slash to kill the El-Naddaha and its body turned to sand. Toby nearly ran out of blood, so the demigod forced some kind of potion made from herbs down Toby's throat, and next he also used some spells to enhance and accellerate the potion's effects. When Toby came to, he found the demigod that saved him was sitting by his side, ready with some food for Toby to eat. Toby was starving, so he scarfed down the food without asking anything. How He Found Out About Camp Pyramid: After Toby finished eating, the demigod introduced himself as John, and he started to explain to Toby about what that woman really was. If Toby didn't experienced it first hand, he wouldn't have believed it, but since it happened to him, he got no other alternative than to believe John's explanation. John also slowly started to explain about him being a demigod, and finally John revealed his deduction that Toby was also a demigod since a monster like El-Naddaha wouldn't attack any mere mortal. When John saw Toby's eyes, he smiled because he recognized the terror-inducing stare that emitted from Toby's eyes. By that time, John already knew who Toby's godly parent was, but he didn't say anything about it to Toby. Instead, John informed Toby about Camp Pyramid, where demigods like Toby went to stay and learn things about how to live as a demigod. John himself used to stay in that camp, but now that he'd learned how to defend himself against monsters, he decided to try to lead a normal life outside of camp. Finally John offered to take Toby to that camp, an offer that Toby quickly accepted since he didn't have a home and Camp Pyramid sounded like a nice place to live. In the morning John escorted Toby to the camp, and once Toby stepped past the camp's boundaries he heard a booming laugh and also the symbol of the dwarf god hovering above Toby's head. A sign that Bes claimed Toby as his son. Weapon: Toby doesn't have any permanent weapon yet, but he's quite good at using melee weapons. SpellThorn65 (talk) 14:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ----